Blade Alone
by Blade100
Summary: This is it the sequal to Advance and the third part of my series. Blade has to head to earth to discover his past, but now he must become a one monkey army to save earth and fight his inner darkness. On hold for editing
1. To Earth!

A/N Hey everybody! Here you go Blade Alone the biggest probably most violent of my stories. Also if you're new PLEASE READ WHO AM I? and ADVANCE OR ELSE BE VERY CONFUSED. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own super robot monkey team hyper force go, but I do own most of the stuff here since it's an explanation story of Blade's past. Ask in a review if you want to use anything here.

Blade Alone

Blade our ever strange hero was working on a small pod shaped ship to head straight for earth, and he was nearly completed with it. Blade stopped for a second within Blade's mind it was almost like radar and he knew who was spying on him. "Guys come out. I know you're there" Blade said without looking.

And sure enough the monkey team walked in. "Are you sure this will fly? Perhaps Otto and I should inspect it" Gibson said inspecting the ship. "Gibson I can tell you are trying to stall me, but I must go you know that" Blade said and continued working on it. "…When are you leaving?" Otto asked. "At this speed and rate, I'll be gone by tomorrow morning" Blade answered. "Why d-" Otto was said, but was cut off by Blade saying "I just need this done by myself". "Now if you would excuse me I need to get back to work" Blade said and got back to work.

That night

Blade had fallen asleep in his hard work and just slept on the ground. Wake up wake up. Blade awoke hearing these words "who's there?" Blade asked awake. Good you're awake brother. "Huh?" Blade asked, since the voice seemed just to be in his own mental plain. You could say I am your will power open as well as your old powers. "So what am I suppose to call you?" Blade asked. You may call me… D. "That's it D?" Blade asked. Yes D now shut it…Bastard. "What was that?" Blade asked not hearing the last part. Nothing, now I will advise you to use your powers once more brother. "So I'm getting advice?" Blade asked. Yes. "From a guy who I can't see?" Correct. "And all I know is your name which is a letter, and the fact you're a part of me?" Yep. "….Well good to know I haven't lost it" Blade said sarcastically. Your happiness is noted, but for now just sleep and we will begin our journey in the morning D advised, and so Blade slept once more. In due time brother all in due time. "What was that?" Blade suddenly asked. Nothing just shut up and sleep now.

The early morning

The monkey team was meeting Blade right before he left on his journey. Blade had put on the same style of clothing Antauri and Chiro had worn when they had left for the ancient temples (the episode Antauri's Masters). "Good-bye Blade take care" Otto said. "Good luck and do be careful" Gibson warned. "Good luck my friend" Antauri said. "Don't worry everything will be okay here while you're gone" Chiro assured. "Good luck pal" Sprx said giving him a high five. "We'll miss you" Nova said giving him a hug. "Be back soon" Jinmay said hugging him as well (man I left her out big time). As touching as this little event is brother we must leave D advised. "See ya guys" Blade said and got in the ship and began take off. In minutes it took off with Blade on it.

Two years later

After a while the monkey team had made it almost like a custom to look up in the sky to see if Blade had return. Yet day after day he never came. On the second anniversary of Blade's leaving, something impossible happened, he returned.

As soon as the ship landed on the robot it opened to reveal Blade with a smile. "So what's up?" Blade asked. They starred for a few seconds and all ran over to Blade and gave him a huge hug. After a while they let him go. "So Blade what happened at earth?" Sprx asked. Blade's face suddenly turned to that of a cross of pain and sadness. "You probably won't believe me, but I'll tell, but first let's get in the robot". As they got in Blade began the story of his dangerous adventure.

Flashback

Blade was in his ship and typed the coordinates of earth and hooked a special cable that will alert him when he reached earth and shut himself down.

One month later

Blade awakened to the sound of beeping and looked in front of him to see the earth. Are you ready brother? Our mission will soon begin D told. "As I'll ever be" Blade muttered. Blade then took a closer look and saw a terrible sight the whole planet seemed to be burning! As soon as Blade's ship landed her looked around. He had landed in a large city with buildings destroyed and some burning. "What the hell?!" Blade yelled. He then saw a figure coming from a fire and closer.

The figure was large at least seven feet tall, with green skin, red eyes, a darker shade of green on its legs, in a humanoid shape, with its head having long horns on its head pointing up, on the right hand were green pointed fingers like Skeleton King's, and on left was the same except longer. The figure looked at Blade and got a strange gun and held it in its right hand. The gun almost looked like cylinder with a strange light blue color coming out and silver metal on the front and back. The alien pressed the trigger with its finger and it fired a small blue ball of energy fast. "Yipe" Blade said and he jumped out of the way. Xzyry afhur gyjf-" the strange creature said. "What the hell does that mean?!" Blade yelled and nearly got hit by another shot.

M rated is here and on

Here perhaps this will help D said. Blade stopped moving and closed his eyes for a second and reopened it a second later. "-minate unknown enemy" the creature said and this time Blade understood. "What did you do?" Blade asked D. Think of it as a translator D explained. The creature then fired and this one nearly hit. "Whoa!" Blade screamed. "Got anything else that could help me?" Blade asked. No right now, but that pistol might help quickly grab that pistol! D advised. "Huh?" Blade looked down and saw a pistol on the ground, and grabbed it. "Okay now how do I use it?" Blade asked dodging a strike from the creature's claws. Aim, pull the trigger, and hope it dies D advised. The creature was right over Blade he quickly pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying and hit the creature in the head.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the creature let out what almost seemed like a scream as a blue colored blood trickled out. The creature dropped the gun and just charged forward in blind rage. Blade's eyes flashed red and suddenly black spikes came of his right arm which tore apart that part of clothing and he back flipped and landed on the creature, pinning it to the ground. Suddenly his fingers opened to become like mini energy blades about three inches long, and dug into the creatures body and flipped off with what looked like its spine pulled out by Blade. The creature laid there dead with a hole in it. Covered in blood.

Sadly there was no time for rest because Blade heard gun fire and explosions. Blade ran over to where he heard it. Blade found himself looking around on a cliff and what he saw amazed and frightened him all at once. He saw people in military outfits in green and tan colored cloths (basically soldiers in our world) and an army of that strange creature he just fought in a huge fight with buildings burnt or destroyed with cars flaming and debris everywhere. Gun fire and energy blast everywhere and bodies laid there on the ground. Blade heard random screams everywhere, switching from human to alien to human again.

"We need a medic over here!"

"Fall back to Alpha Zone!"

"They've already lost they just don't know it"

"I've lost contact with Scout E6"

"They're trying to flank us on the right!"

"Reinforcements are coming in, CHARGE!"

Blade just starred for a second. This shall be fun will it not brother? D asked. Blade just let out a sigh looked on the ground and saw a rifle on the ground. He picked it up, checked to see if it had ammo which it did, and rested it on his shoulder. "You know what's up with my arm?" Blade asked looking at the spikes. Yes that would be a part of me, when you're in peril such as before I shall take control of you D advised. So are you ready to enter this huge war? D asked meaning the war between the soldiers and the creatures. Blade put the rifle in his hand and held it in both hands. "….If it's to find my past, I'll do anything" Blade said and jumped into the huge battle. Good to hear it D said and so began a war of not only the creatures and the army, but with the creatures, the army, and Blade.

A/N There you go folks. You know true fully this was actually my first thoughts of my stories. I pictured what I would do if I had powers and I was in this fucked up war. Then I came up with the Who am I? Story after that, then Advance then my next story after this. Weird, huh? Folks beware because things have just begun. R n R. No flames. Constructive criticisms are okay as long as it's more good then bad. Bye bye.


	2. Blade gets some new friends

A/N Hello all, I'm back. Hey come on you guys review more I only got one that's right one! So review, nice ones or constructive criticism (as along as it's more good than bad) I'll take them so R n R!

Disclaimer: I actually own a lot of the people here, but to those I don't I don't own them.

Blade gets some new friends

Fire, heat, and death. What would you do if that was all around you? Well that and about a hundred soldiers and a hundred messed up monsters shooting at each other too. Blade looked up high into the sky at the night sky he saw the stars; maybe one of those stars is Shuggazoom? Blade closed his eyes and when he reopened his eyes he was back in reality.

He jumped high dodging an energy ball and landed near a pair of soldiers. The soldiers turned and gasped when they saw him, one reached into his pocket and got a walky-talky out, and spoke some words in, but Blade couldn't hear due to all the noise and explosions. "Uh…. Monkey……. Grey…….Black" was all that Blade was able to hear. The solider then heard the order from it and repeated it to his partner, and they instantly aimed their guns at Blade.

Blade quickly moved at amazing speed from the bullets, wow I was never this fast Blade thought. It is just more evidence that you are getting stronger brother, now destroy these fools! "But…..But" Blade struggled to think of some reason not to hurt them, yet he couldn't he felt an urge a drawing to kill them and he followed it. Blade stopped running and stopped in front of one of the soldiers and held the rifle he grabbed early and aimed it at his chest and before you could blink he was dead. The other guy was just about to shoot when Blade jumped over him and behind a pile of rubble. "C-come out I'm armed" he said, but it was obvious he was afraid. "I-I-I said come ou-" but he was cut of be a pain in his left shoulder. He fell to the ground and behind him stood Blade.

The solider slowly tried to reach his rifle, Blade watching him just aimed his rifle to his head and pulled the trigger, and instantly there was no head to aim at. A sigh came out of Blade, as he stopped to sit down. "OK why the hell did I just do that?" Blade asked he, but relaxing wasn't on the schedule because high in the air a green mortar (in other words a ball of fire if you don't know) was coming down, correction green five mortars were coming fast. Blade was just about to run off when he heard crying, and he looked to where he heard it and there was a small four year old girl in a big red dress trying to get away from the mortars, but her leg seemed broke so she couldn't. Brother we don't have the time for this, leave her! D commanded. Blade looked between the girl and the one of the mortars coming closer.

"Ah fuck" Blade said, dropped the rifle, and ran towards the girl, and jumped right in front of the mortar. Blade's hands out and something amazing happened right before it hit his hands Blade's palms glowed light blue. The ball of fire stopped suddenly and little flows of it went into Blade's palms and it got smaller and smaller. Finally the ball of fire disappeared, but the other four were coming fast. Blade's eyes and mouth started glowing blue and blasts of energy came flying out of each of them ripping though the mortars like butter. Blade just starred, what was that D? Blade asked as he walked over to the four year old. That my brother was just more evidence of your powers growing, the power to absorb any element and to unleash it in the form of pure energy D explained.

Blade then walked over to the young girl. "Are you okay?" Blade asked. "Y-yes mister" the girl said. "I'm Blade, what's your name?" Blade asked. "I'm Mandy, Mr. Blade" Mandy said still afraid. "Don't call me mister" Blade said, Blade was just about to say something when he heard a scream. He then remembered, "Here let me heal your leg" he said. He then let out little waves of energy into her leg and she was OK. "Stay" Blade commanded about to investigate the scream, but stopped I can't just leave her here can I? He thought. Of course you can D said. "Come on" Blade said ignoring D and grabbed her and ran off.

When Blade got to where the scream had come from he saw a young girl around sixteen, trying to defend herself with a pistol against four of the creatures Blade saw earlier and a fourteen boy on the ground bleeding with a large cut in his right arm nearly cutting it off. "Stay" Blade ordered to Mandy, Blade then quickly jumped blades out and landed between two of them and spun around cutting their legs off. "Who the-, ah screw it, help!" the young girl screamed. Ooo she's hot, good choice on saving her, brother D said. Blade ignored D and punched the other creature so hard it went flying into a car witch exploded. Blade then grabbed the gun one of the other creatures dropped and aimed and fired at the last one burning its chest. "Wow powerful little thing" he said looking at the gun which looked just like the one he saw in the first place. "No! Come on Bobby don't die!" the girl screamed as she started crying on her knees near the body of the man.

Blade slowly walked over to the body of the man. "Get away!" the girl ordered, but Blade pushed her out of her way and put his hands on the man's bleeding arm. Slowly blue waves came out of Blade's hand and into the man's arm and suddenly the flesh slowly started too crawled over his wound, and the man's breathing sped up for a sec and returned to normal breathing. Suddenly the man got up alive, and the girl jumped and hugged the guy. Blade took this moment to examine the two: the boy wore dark blue jeans with a brown belt and a light blue buttoned shirt and slightly fat, while the girl was- hot D interrupted. Shut up Blade thought with a slight blush revealing D was right on that fact. The girl was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white top with a large yellow T on it with brown hair reaching to her shoulders and had a well curved body. "But I thought I was shot?" the guy said, "This weird monkey saved you" the girl replied. "Excuse me I have a name, and its Blade" Blade said interrupting the two. "Now who are you two?" Blade said as Mandy walked up to the two. "It can talk?" the guy said. "Bobby shush, he saved your life" the girl ordered.

"My names Liz and the idiot you saved is my little brother Bobby" Liz said. "Hi Miss Liz I'm Mandy! Mister Blade saved me too" Mandy said with an odd happiness. "Aww aren't you cute is this kid yours?" Liz asked probably joking. "No, listen I need to go you can take care of the kid" Blade said and was just about to leave, when Liz said, "What do you want to know what this was about?" Liz said. "Huh" Blade questioned not knowing if she said what he thought she said. "No one else knows, but I was a news reporter investigating and discovered all this crazy stuff and this" Liz said getting out what looked like a PDA. It then opened up and out came a hologram of the creatures he just fought.

"What the?" Blade asked there was all sorts of info on it including its named called Zeta Grubs. "I stole this little thing in there lab, it holds all info these things called here Zeta Beasts" Liz explained. "The Government made them for future wars and space travel like super soldiers" Bobby added. "But then they went hay wire, and started to trash the US, and are growing to spread all over the place soon" Liz finished. "I see well give me it and then I'll leave" Blade said. "Ah ah ah get us to a safety center and then I'll give this to you" Liz said. Blade let out a sigh "OK fine where's the safety center?" Blade asked. "In California's Death Valley" Bobby answered. "And where are we know?" Blade asked there was a moment of silence, when Blade said "I'm not from around here" Blade explained. We're in New York City so it's along way there" Bobby answered.

Blade I don't think so lets just kill them grab the gizmo and leave D said. No I can't leave them here they'll die Blade thought. So? D asked. "Okay I'll take the three of you to this place" Blade finally said. "Really!? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou" Liz screamed hugging Blade. "Uh no problem" Blade said blushing.

"Well I have some good news, there's an army transport getting people there that you could bring us to there and you're done" Liz said letting go of Blade. "Well okay then Liz, Bobby, Mandy lets head over there" Blade said and walked off not noticing a pair of red eyes in the shadows. "So Mandy what were you been doing when I found you?" Blade asked. "I lost my mommy and daddy" Mandy said on the verge of tears. "Blade" Liz scolded at him, "shh don't worry I'm sure they'll be at the safety zone" Liz assured, and luckily Mandy believed her.

On the way Blade explained his story to his new friends. "So you're from another plant that's AMAZING!" Bobby said amazed. "Hey were almost there come on" Liz said and they ran over to a large gathering of people, and Blade put on his hood (he is wearing that outfit from Antauris masters remember) to try and not freak anybody out.

"Do you have room for more?" Liz asked a solider. "Plenty were about to leave so come on" he replied. Blade was just about to leave when he looked into the distance and saw something coming like a dust cloud. A closer looked revealed small three feet creatures with three pointed fingers small bodies and long lined faces round with sharp teeth coming straight for them. "Crap" Blade said. "Liz, explain" Liz quickly checked to see what those things were as everyone looked. "It saids here they are called Crawlers and- Oh crap" she said. "What?" Blade asked. "They are designed to eat all enemies" she slowly said. One of the soldiers who over heard quickly ordered the citizens to get in the secured buildings and the soldiers to get to the frontline.

"You guys get to the safe buildings, I'll stay here and hold these things off" Blade ordered. "Wait Blade take this as a good luck charm" Liz said. She then leaned down and gave Blade a kiss on the cheek, as well as the pistol she used earlier. "Go Mr. Blade beat those bullies" Mandy said. "Kick their butts, dude" Donny said. "Uh thanks" Blade said blushing from Liz's kiss, and they ran off. He held the gun in his hand, and walked over to a military car and jumped in luckily his legs reached. "Hey that's my car" a nearby solider said, "see ya" Blade said holding the gun in his hand. "I really hope I know what I'm doing" Blade said. As soon as he was just about to get in the mix he jumped and fired his gun right into gas tank and it blew up killing random Crawlers. As soon as he landed they swarmed over him and he kicked, punched, and fired his pistol at the creatures. Blade then back flipped and ran to the frontline of the soldier's line he then ran over to one of the extra rifles and held the rifle in one hand and the pistol in the other. "I'll fight until the end!" Blade suddenly was covered in a red aura. "DEVILS FIST!!"

A/N There you go chapter man writing these is tiring. R n R, no flames, and constructive criticism. Bye-bye


	3. Creepers, a Queen, and a new mission

A/N Hey all what's up? Sorry I haven't updated yet school is murder. But enough about me lets see how Blade is holding up.

I own a lot of people here, but to those I don't own I don't own ask if you want to use anyone

Creepers, a Queen, and new mission

Darkness why? Why is my life full of pain?...And where the hell am I? Blade looked around all around was darkness, he couldn't even see in front of him. Last he remembered was getting covered by Crawlers, unleashing the Devil's Fist then well I'm not to sure just a flash of red.

"Hello"

"Huh who's there?!" Blade asked suddenly the place brightened to reveal green tentacles all around him. "Holy crap!" Blade screamed and took a few steps back. He looked around and saw the walls were rocks. "Welcome" the voice repeated which sounded female. A large pod like creature which controlled the tentacles slowly came down. "So you are this monkey causing me problems?" it said yet none of it moved so it was unknown how she could talk.

"I sense your fear perhaps this will be a better look for you to behold" she said, and suddenly the pod fell and the tentacles retrted inside it. "Uh what just happened?" Blade asked. For once brother I am speechless D commented. Suddenly the pod slowly opened to reveal a young woman with hair as black as night in a dress covered in spikes pointing down with a face with no sign of mistake and pitch black eyes. "Better?" she asked.

"I am the Zeta Beast's Queen" she said. "You may call me Seera". Wow she's hot D commented. "What do you want and where am I?" Blade questioned. "In the earth's crust my children and I have chosen this as our home until 'they' are gone" Seera explained. The 'they' obviously meant the humans. "But you, you're obviously different from the rest of 'them', much more powerful" she said cupping his chin in her hand. "Now I shall give you a choice: assist me and my children or….." suddenly with gestured of her arm spikes came out of the ground and trapped Blade and slowly started to shrink around him to crush him, "die" she finished. "Listen as much as I would love to" Blade began as a blue shockwave came out of his body and destroyed the spikes around him. "I am not going to help you the only reason I'm on this hell-hole is to find my past!" Blade screamed. "Hm your past huh, wait!" she suddenly said and put her hand in front of Blade's face.

"I sense another in your heart" she said and her hand touched his face and the black spikes on Blade's arm suddenly to glow an eerie dark. "AHHHH!" and suddenly Blade's right side of his body was turned black and his right eye turned red, then two horns came out of his head pointing up! Well well it seems she rather talk to me D whispered. "What did you…." Blade said as he slowly fell to the ground.

Soon Blade got up again "thank you" he said, but it was another voice Ds voice combined with his own. "My queen I will be glad to be your dark knight, but I can feel my brother awakening whenever I control him I will help you burn these humans off the face of the earth" D said. "Good I shall keep you under watch until then goodbye my dark knight" Seera said as a spike grew out of the ground and D caught it as Blade took over again.

Next thing Blade knew he was back on the ground. With a quick inspection he saw the soldier's frontline had been broken and the door to the safety building broken. "Guys!" Blade realized and ran into the building.

As Blade got in he saw hundred of dead human bodies, luckily none were his friends. He kicked door after door some held dead rotting corpse with their bodies opened and revealing their organs (partly eaten), others held Creepers munching on bodies. After a while Blade finally found some soldiers and found them fighting against dozens of Creepers. As soon as Blade got there he realized that the remaining soldiers were protecting the few remaining survivors, including Liz, Bobby, and Mandy!

"I'm coming!" Blade said and jumped over with a quick slice and cut a Creeper in half. "Blade you're alive…..that is you Blade?" Liz asked seeing him. Oh yeah I look different Blade thought, remembering he had turned half black and with a red eye and had horns. Blade grabbed an automatic rifle from a corpse of a nearby solider (with some limbs and organs missing). Suddenly one of the Creepers had jumped and was about to land on Liz for a meal. "NO!" Blade jumped forward and a ball of energy appeared in his hand and he threw it right the creature burning it in half. "Tell your Queen to burn in hell!" Blade screamed and threw blue energy ball after blue energy ball and the Creepers were massacred.

"Are you okay?" Blade asked to his friends. "Yeah, but Blade is that really you?" Bobby asked Blade. "Yes it's me, what happened here anyways?" Blade asked. "H-hey you freeze, we have orders to take you to high command" one of the soldiers said. Blade just let out a sigh and closed his eyes in seconds the solider limps blasted off and he was killed. "Blade y-you…" Liz was silent unable to believe as she stared at the dead body. "Tell me" Blade ordered. "Well when you left the Creepers rampaged and broke in without your help" Bobby explained. "You" Blade said pointing to another solider. "Y-y-yes" he said afraid. "How many people can you take to the safe zone?" Blade asked. "With the remaining soliders and the few cars we have only one person atleast" he said. "With remaining soliders, huh?" Blade said as he slowly aimed his gun he took earlier. "Blade no!" Liz said "Mandy go ahead and go with the men" Liz said. "O-okay" she slowly said.

As they slowly left Liz slowly turned to Blade. "I suppose this is where we part ways, huh?" Liz said. "Huh?" Blade asked. "You can't bring us all the way to Death Valley can you?" she said as a tear went down her cheek. "Hold it" Blade ordered "I promised you would be safe and I'll do it" Blade promised. Brother D started, but knew Blade wouldn't listen. And so starts a new mission to bring these two to Death Valley, with new allies, new friends, a dark journey begins D thought. "Blade where did you go?" Bobby asked. Blade explained to them his meeting with the Queen. "The Queen!" they both said amazed. "Hey that reminds me" Liz realized, she then got out her PDA gizmo that had all the info of the Zeta Beast. A hologram of a five strange creatures appeared: one of a ugly red humanoid, another of a large half-human half-bird creature with black wings on his right and white wings on his left, a large fat one with an axe, an old man cover in wires who almost looked dead, and a dark shadow. "These are the Queens Knights her elites, The Knights of Seera they each lead another part of the Zeta-Beast army" Liz explained. "There is Death the lord of the dead" she pointed to the red one. "The Guardsman" she pointed to the fat one. "Aerial the Winged Death" she pointed to the half-human creature. "And Cronos the Professor and robotic master" she pointed to the man in wires.

"What about this one?" Blade asked pointing to the shadow. "We don't know it needs a password, but we do know he is the Queen's most deadly warrior" Bobby answered. "……Blade these guys are monsters" Liz said afraid. "I'll fight them" Blade said, "I don't care how tough they are, or what they want!" Blade screamed. "Guys come we better leave" Blade ordered. "Blade wait we should rest, it's the middle of the night" Liz advised. "Fine you guys go sleep I'm going for a walk" Blade said and checked if there was ammo in the automatic rifle he had and threw it towards Liz. "Just incase" he said. "Why I mean now's not the best time to walk around?" Bobby asked. "And if you go what if some Zeta Beast come or one of the Knights" Liz added. "I'm sure I'll be able to sense them and get here first to cut them off" Blade answered. "But why" Bobby asked again. "……I need the pain to stop" Blade said and walked away. To make the pain go away.

A/N There all done tell me what you guys thought about the Knights of Seera scary yes? No? R n R constructive criticism accepted as long as it's more good than bad. Bye-bye


	4. A new Knight

A/N Morning folks what's up? Hey I need your help can you try to spread the word of all of my Blade stories? Help a guy out, please?! I need more reviews and can you guys give me any advice if I need it in some part? As long as it's more good than bad.

Disclaimer: What do you think! I own who I own and who I don't own I don't own!

Blade: Yeesh bad mood today, huh?

Me: Oh who asked you?!?!

Blade:...You just got clothes for Christmas again didn't you?

Me:...Shut up...and yes.

Now on with the FIC!!!!...baby

A new Knight

Blood.

Death.

Destruction.

Just to make the pain stop. Blade the ever changing warrior was walking around the city. Shooting everything that moved. Humans. Zeta-Beast. Anything. How far can one person go just to make pain stop? A thirst for blood. A thirst for death. The pain just seemed too disappeared when he killed, he felt...good.

Blade walked forward thinking on why he felt so good to kill. Suddenly five Zeta-Grubs appeared, two came out of a broken down house, one was in the rubble shooting from behind there, and the last two ran from behind a corner and partly hiding behind the corner of the building the other two came from. A closer look reveled that the two from the inside of the house had two of those blue energy pistols, while the two from the corner had a longer version of the pistols with an extra handle which were probably energy rifles, and the last one behind the rubble had a large bazooka-like weapon and was loading a large steel ball in it.

"Die scum!" the bazooka wielder said and all the other soldiers started to fire and energy bullets were everywhere. "Crap" Blade said and ran down the street. The energy bullets continued coming towards Blade, but he suddenly stopped and turned around and face the energy bullets. Suddenly Blade started to spin around and his cape swirled around him and he disappeared in a small light, just as the steel ball landed and it exploded as it touched the ground.

"Where scum go?" one of them asked. Blade suddenly reappeared and stabbed the one that spoke, in the back. The others quickly saw and fired their guns, but Blade thinking quickly used the solider as a shield as the bullets hit him and tore his flesh apart. As the body was torn apart Blade quickly reached for the energy rifle on the ground and quickly threw the body of the Grub at the bazooka Grub before he could fire, and started shooting at the other Grubs. One held up his pistol and fired, but Blade jumped high in the air and landed on a light post. The Grubs quickly fired at the light post and the light post was destroyed yet Blade was gone from the spot. "Spread out" the bazooka wielder said as he got the dead corpse from early off, and they split up with the rifle user and bazooka wielder as one group and the pistol users as another.

The Group Pistol

"You see him?" one asked the other. "No just like the last five minutes you asked!!" he responded. "Sh. I hear him" he said and turned towards an alleyway. The two slowly walked down the alleyway and looked around. "I-I heard this thing killed a whole Creeper army" one said to the other. "I heard th- mphhph" he was cutted off by a sudden muffle. "You heard what?" he asked and he saw his partner was gone. "Hey where did you go?" he asked. Suddenly he saw his partner or his partner's remains more like it. His partner's neck was nearly ripped off and his head hung nearly off, his arms were torn off, his left leg was gone, and there were two big holes burned into his chest and three small ones. He then heard a voice behind him. "Have fun in Hell" the voice said. "NNNNNNOOOOOO!!"

The Other Group

"Did you hear that?" the Rifle Grub said. "Calm down, probably one of those idiots messing things up those guys are just newly recruited Pistol Grubs not like me and the rest of the Cannon Grubs" the Cannon Grub said. "Heh yeah or like me and the other Rifle Grubs" he said still a bit afraid. "Good now come on!" the Cannon Grub ordered. "So kid tell me about yourself" the Cannon Grub asked. No response. "Kid" he repeated. No response. The Cannon Grub quickly turned around and looked around no sign of his partner. He held his Cannon gun up and slowly walked backwards keeping an eye out for Blade. "You lose" a voice everywhere yet nowhere said. He quickly fired where he thought he heard the voice. The explosion was fierce, but as it disappeared there was no sight of Blade. "I will make you feel a pain so terrible you will beg for death to consume you" a voice behind him said. "NO!" he screamed, and turned around and fired his cannon right in Blade's face, but he was too close to the cannon blast and was blown apart and his arms burned.

"Thank Seera" he said and only saw smoke from the explosion. "You're not that lucky bastard" a voice said and out of the smoke came Blade, some fire from the explosion reflected from Blade's eye as he stared down at the Cannon Grub. (If you know Shadow the Hedgehog just like the moment in his trailer for his game). "No have mercy!" he screamed. "NOOOOOOO!!" the Cannon Grub's scream echoed all around the city.

Later

What the hell is wrong with me? Blade thought as he walked down the street. He grabbed his head as he walked into a wall of a broken down building. His sight was getting more and foggier and messed up. Sleep brother, just sleep D ordered. "Sleep" Blade said and fell to the ground asleep. Blade awoke in minutes except it wasn't Blade in control; his eyes had turned red and his spikes on his arm shook with power, D had token control! "Hear me world!" D screamed with a voice of both his and Blade. "I am a new Knight of Seera!" A nearby explosion came from the ground and there was Seera still in her human form. Suddenly millions of different Zeta-Beast came from all around appeared most of them Blade didn't know. "Come to me my Knights!" she ordered, and out of the crowds came four of the Knights. "Where is the-" Seera began. "He didn't come again nor his kind are here my Queen" Aerial the Princess of The Sky said. "Heh the puny twerps a twerp and an idiot" The Guardsman joked. "I will thank you to quiet yourself Guardsman" Seera said. "Queen...Why...Have...you called us?" Cronos slowly said as each moment of silence was for taking a deep breath. "For you to meet the newest the Knight" she then motioned towards D. "You!" Death screamed as some blood came out of his mouth. "Halt" Seera ordered right before everybody jumped on D.

"Meet our newest Knight" Seera said. She then whispered to D, "Give me the name you choose to use". "...I am The Devil Blade Knight the Knight who changes as the day changes, but nonetheless I am your servant for as long as I live" D said. "With all due respect my Queen" Aerial began. "Silence" Seera ordered. "But perhaps a test is in order" Seera said and started thinking. "Yeah something deadly" one of the Zeta-Beast said. "Something evil" other commented soon everyone started shouting on what D should do to prove himself worthy of being a Knight of Seera. "SILENCE!" Seera ordered everyone instantly shut up. "Guardsman you and you're soldiers are attacking a human camp are you not?" Seera asked. "Yes my Queen, that site is covered with humans and their prototype robots" he answered. "Good, Devil Blade!" she beckoned. (From here on when D takes Blade over I'll just call him Devil Blade now back to the story). "I understand my Queen" Devil Blade said. "Hey Fatty where is it?" Devil Blade asked. "It's about a few blocks from here I believe, and I'm not fat!" Guardsman responded. "Good I'll be back" Devil Blade said and walked off.

Later at the camp

"Hey John, what do you make about this steel monkey thing?" a solider asked his friend who he and him and gotten gate duty. "Ah its bullshit if you ask me. "Just some shit the high command gives to motivate us or some other kind of crap" John responded with a chuckle. "Hell yeah, besides a monkey? Who the hells afraid of that?" John's friend said. "Yeah man" John responded. "Hey did you hear some- Mpphh". "Huh what did you say?" John said turning around. "Hey where did ya go?" John asked seeing no signs of him. "Hey come on this aint fu-" John just stopped and fell to the ground revealing Devil Blade behind him, with his blades out.

Devil Blade then looked at the gate and suddenly it began to shake and broke off flying in the base. As soon as it broke open all the soldiers inside turned and saw Devil Blade and started to shoot him while one activated the alarm. "Intruder I repeat intru-" the solider was silence as one of the doors went right in him cutting him in half as Devil Blade mentally controlled the other door as a shield to block the soldier's bullets. "Die scum!" Devil Blade's blades glowed red as he threw the door and it fell and crushed three soldiers. Devil Blade then jumped and sliced a solider in half, and when he fell he evaporated in a strange red aura. "W-what did you do?" a solider asked. "I sent him to his new home in Hell" he responded and jumped forward to bring more people to Hell.

Later

"Heh that was fun, but I didn't see any robots" Devil Blade said as he sent another solider to Hell. Suddenly a nearby warehouse in the camp opened to reveal a solider in a twelve foot battle suit and nearby was a bunch of six feet humanoid robots with metal decorated with black lines. "Like it? It's called the Omni-Suit" the solider in it said. The Omni-Suit was white with golden stripes on its shoulders and two large Gatling guns there as well, and two steel toes on its feet with four metal fingers on its hands. While the robots had energy rifles and aimed them at Devil Blade. They all fired at Devil Blade, but suddenly the bullets from the Omni-Suit stopped in mid-air and the bullets turned around at twice their normal speed went towards the Omni-Suit and shredded the it and the solider inside was shredded apart, and right before the energy bullets from the robot's guns hit Blade, Blade mentally lifted the arms and legs of the Omni-Suit and used them as shields. After the robots were done firing there was a moment of silence as they all watched and waited for the smoke to move, and after a few seconds Devil Blade appeared still mentally holding the parts and threw them around and tore the place apart the warehouses, robots, everything was destroyed. And as the base was annihilated a whisper could be heard. "A new Knight has joined our army. The Devil Blade Knight has joined our army and together we shall rid this world of those idiotic humans" Seera said, her voice coming from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. "Glad to be of service for whenever I the Devil shall take control I shall be your Knight and end the human race. But I must take my leave my brother is awakening" Devil Blade said and left.

Later

When normal Blade (as normal as Blade can be I guess) awoke he found himself exactly where fell asleep earlier. "Huh what happened?" Blade asked looking around. You merely fell asleep, brother D said. "Uh right" Blade said still confused. Come we better get back with Liz and Bobby, D advised. "Yeah" Blade simply answered and walked off back to the safe building from earlier. The heart of The Devil. The heart of a hero. What future can the unity of these two make? Destruction or peace. Angel or demon. It all comes down to who is in control.

A/N WAIT!!! I'm feeling nice today

Blade: No that's scary

Me: Shut up. So I am willing to give you guys a trailer of the next chapter. Think of it as a movie trailer. Hey Blade get some chips!

Blade: Right here

D: I got soda

Me: Perfect! (We all get on a couch and looked at the big screen)

Blade: Where did you get this?

Me: Uh roll it!

1...2...3...

Death, Fear, and Blade

(Words flash by in a golden letters) A hero... A new power... A monster of fear

"Zombies, monsters, and a fucked up Knight! Why the hell does this keep happening to me?!" Blade asked.

(Words flash by in light blue letters) Ice

(Words go by in red letters) Fire

(Words in red and blue) Blade's newest power will be his only hope against his newest enemy...Fear

(Blade is in the middle of hundreds of what look like zombies and a laugh fills the air) "I am true fear!" Blade screams as his hands started to glow his right hand red and his left hand blue. And a huge shockwave of fire and ice blasted out of him, and they formed together and made a bright light.

(Screen turns dark)

Me: Wow that was awesome.

Blade: Yeah right

Me: Who asked you? Also for some chapters and stories of mine, I'll make trailers just like this. R n R everybody bye-bye


	5. War beginnings

A/N Hey what's up? I had a huge brain storm. What would be the humans view in this war? Well so here I give you a chapter filled with the action of what the humans feel and think, plus a story on how this craziness happened.

War beginnings

Special solider Tony Johnson.

Leading captain of The Delta Team.

The army's best solider.

This was it. Capitan Tony Johnson either makes this shot or the president is dead. The assassin held the gun close to the president's head. Capitan Tony Johnson fired his sniper rifle. The bullet flew and-. "Yo man, cut out that shit!" a voice said.

"Huh?" the real Tony said confused.

"Hey what is going on?" the real captain of Delta Team asked.

You see in the real world Tony was the newest member of Delta Team. He was the most inexperienced, youngest, and the weirdest member of the team. In his team were three other guys, but he was mostly the advisor, but I'm getting ahead of myself let me explain.

There was the captain named Steve Arrowhead, but if you were smart you'd call him Captain Arrowhead, or just Cap. He's got a blond flat top and is the second tallest. Only the superiors call him Steve. He's strict, to the book, and can be a big time kiss-ass to the superiors. But deep, deep, deep down he does care for his team, and would risk his life a hundred times over. He was nominated captain due to his above average shooting skills, and excellent hand-to-hand combat skills.

Then there's Michael 'the Mace' Martin. African American, nearly bald with big muscles, he's the third tallest, and has a confidence as big as those muscles. The reason he got that name was because if you felt his punch, you'd think it was a mace hitting you in the head. He also spent three years in jail for tagging, street fighting, and a lot more. But thanks to those years he got excellent hand-to-hand fighting. He says he knows only two things: as long as he's got guns, his muscles, and an idea who he's fighting, he'll fight. That and if anyone messes with him or his friends, they'll be dead in a minute.

Then there's Ray Rodriguez. Jokester, smart-ass, and Tony's best friend. Despite being friends they argue, a lot, and I mean A LOT. He is also known to joke about everything, and ask the weirdest thing at the most craziest moment. He once asked if the enemy had a few extra bucks in the middle of a fire fight! He also can tell when Tony goes daydreaming, and is the one who usually gets him out of it. He has black hair in a buzz-cut and is the tallest. 

Last and not least is Tony himself. He's the shortest and has a Beatle's style haircut (you know like a bowl almost). He usually daydreams about the one day when he'll be a great solider. He also gets easily scared, and rarely has an idea on what to do. He is the newest member and loves to show off now and again. Now back to the story.

"Well?" Captain Arrowhead asked. "Tony went daydreaming again, sir," Ray answered.

"Tony," the Captain said annoyed.

"Heh, sorry Cap," Tony apologized scratching the back of his head.

"Yo, come on man the Commander wants to talk with us" Mace said.

They went in the office of the Commander, who was a middle aged man sitting in a chair doing some paperwork on his desk. "Ah, Delta Team good, you're here," he said as he walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

"I have a mission for you. Now, remember what I'm about to share is classified info," the Commander said as he reached his hand into his desk to get something.

"Sir, we all promise," Captain Arrowhead said.

"This is the last message we got from Gamma Team three days ago," the old Commander said putting what looked like walkie-talkie with a screen on it on the desk.

On the screen appeared a man in an army outfit looking like he was running down a dark hallway, afraid. "This is Captain Albert Menoro" he said looking at the screen.

"My whole team has been killed by some disgusting monsters!" Menoro said as he hid behind a corner. The sound of loud footsteps was heard from the hallway behind him. He looked around the corner and looked back at the screen. "Oh my god it coming for me! Help me! Please God HELP ME!" he cried.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and he looked around the corner again and saw nothing. "Thank God!" he said. But suddenly, a giant clawed hand came down from the top of the screen and grabbed his head. "Help me!" he said right before it brought him up. "Ahhh! Help! Oh God help!" he screamed as blood came down and it looked like he was eaten. The screen turned to static and eventually darkness.

"Damn" Ray commented at it ended.

Amen, Ray" Captain Arrowhead said.

"YO, man where was this from?" Mace asked. He got a quick glare from the yo, but the Commander soon answered.

"You boys ever hear of Area 51?"

There was a moment of silence from the team to take it in the info when suddenly, "Ha I told you something was up in Area 51! You owe me ten bucks Mace." Ray yelled.

Later

"A week ago we sent Gamma Team to investigate what happened at Area 51 since we lost transmission from there." the Commander said in chopper as they slowly descended down.

As they landed the Commander jumped out and kicked a stone on the ground. Suddenly the ground shook and a hole appeared and it revealed a ladder going straight down. "Come on." he said.

"Ah shit" Tony then said.

Much later

Finally they came into an area that looked like the inside of a warehouse. "I hate ladders." Ray said.

The Commander then walked over to a glass cage where a Zeta-Beast Grub was banging against the glass. "Rikl, Rikl!" it screamed.

"What the hell is that!?" Captain Arrowhead asked.

"That is Zeta-Beast Grub. Powerful, fast, and deadly," the Commander said. "They were meant to replace soldiers and to be super-soldiers. Sadly something went wrong and they became smarter, creating other species based on them called branch species," he continued to explain.

"Branch species?" Ray asked.

"Yep. Creatures of all sorts lead by five monstrous creatures lead by one monster," Commander said.

"And you want us to kill all of these things? Kick ass!" Mace said.

"Incorrect, you go in and plant this in the middle of it," the old commander said and got a small black ball about as big as someone's eye out of his pocket. "This little thing has the power of two nukes. If you can plant it in the center of the base we can kill them, before they can get out and kill us," he explained. "Suit up gentlemen, you will be given high edge technology, and try not to die in there".

Later

Delta Team now had on helmets with two small flash lights on it and a small rectangular screen for their eyes. The helmets had two tubes going over the shoulders and into a white air tank on their backs. Their clothes were now covered by armor that differed from person to person.

Tony's armor had light blue stripes and was mostly white and his screen on his helmet was white. Captain Arrowhead's was silver and had golden stripes, with his screen red. Mace's was totally black and with his screen white, you could clearly see his eyes. Last but not least (at least if you ask anyone, but not those who know him well) Rays armor was dark blue with green stripes on it and had a green screen on his helmet.

"Man I don't now about this shit," Mace said.

"What's wrong Mace? Scared?" Ray asked and started to laugh.

"Can you really blame him? We're going against weird monsters!" Tony screamed. "We've faced tougher odds," Captain Arrowhead said.

"Yeah man, but those assholes were humans, these ain't even close to that shit," Mace said as they started to where the Commander said to meet.

When they got there they found some scientist with him. "Welcome gentlemen. Here is the Devil Nuke," he said as he held the small black ball. "It explodes by remote and can clear out all the Zeta-Beast in minutes," he continued to explain. "Your mission: go in and kill all Zeta-Beast in your way. If you find survivors, get them out and plant this in the center. Then get out and boom," he finished. He then gave the Devil Nuke to Captain Arrowhead and motioned to an elevator. "Good luck," were his last words as they descended down.

One really long elevator trip later

"Man how deep does this shit hole go?" Ray asked as they finally reached the bottom. "That's classified info," the Commander said over the radio in their helmets. "There should be some personal down there, so be on the look out," the Commander advised.

"Unless they were already eaten," Mace whispered as they continued to advance forward down the hall.

"AHHHHH!" a sudden scream echoed through the hall.

"Come on," Cap ordered and they ran off. As they ran, Tony stopped and quickly walked towards the elevator.

"No you don't," Ray said and grabbed him and pulled him to the scream.

As they got there, they saw a pool of fuel covering the ground and the path they were on went straight down. Up on the ceiling was a solider swimming towards them. "Help! It's coming, God it's coming!" he yelled. Suddenly, he went into the fuel as if something pulled him.

"Yo man, what was that sh-" Mace began. Suddenly out of the fuel came a large creature. It had webbed claws from it's wrist to its hip, and its feet were also clawed and webbed. Its head was bald, and it had four sharp teeth. The rest of it's body resembled a Zeta-Beast. In the creature's mouth was a human skull which was crushed by the creature's teeth.

"Ah SHIT!" Ray, Mace, and Tony all said at once.

"Gun it down now!" Captain Arrowhead ordered. The creature charged towards Arrowhead who was closest. Luckily he was able to jump back, but the rifle he held was chop in half by it's claws. The creature jumped and was just about to jump on Mace next, but he aimed his shotgun at the creature's head and fired, tearing it's head apart.

"Yo man what the hell was that shit?" Mace asked kicking the body.

"Hmm, judging by the camera I installed in your helmets, I think that was a Cutter," the Commander said over radio. "Watch out for them, they are aquatic creatures so they probably spilled a lot of fuel all over the place. Their fangs, claws, and the webbed part between their arms and hips can cut you in half," he continued to explain.

As they walked off the Cutter's body suddenly got back up again and nearly jumped on Mace, but Arrowhead quickly got two pistols out and fired at it.

"Rule 1, Mace: Always make sure their dead," Arrowhead advised. Suddenly they heard growling and when they turned towards the pool of fuel dozens of Cutters heads came up. "Crap. Gun them down!" Arrowhead said again.

"Better idea, Cap," Ray said and threw a grenade in the fuel. "Ok now RUN!" Ray said and they ran off.

Right as they turned a corner Cap ran into a thing that looked like a fire alarm except it didn't say fire alarm and it had a button instead of a switch. He quickly pressed down on the button and suddenly a steel door appeared blocking the blast from spreading to them.

"Everybody OK?" Arrowhead asked.

"Y-yeah" Tony said out of breath.

"Yo man that was some fucked up shit," Mace said.

"Damn! That was insane," Ray added.

"Good enough," Arrowhead said (hey I rhymed, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it). "Come on, let's keep going," and they soon left.

As the team moved on, they encountered Zeta-Beast and other creatures now and again, but so far so good. Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Quick, hide! We don't know what it might be," Arrowhead ordered. And they all quickly hid behind a corner watching. As they looked at the figure coming it looked more and more human, but something just wasn't right.

As the figure came into the light above they were shown a terrible horror. The creature was a human and I mean it looked like it _was _human. The creature's cloths were that of a scientist with a lab coat, and the creature's blond hair in a mess. Tubes were coming out of the creature's shoulder and back into the arms and out again and stopped as it went into the wrist. Where the creatures right eye should have been there was a black hole or should I say a black mouth because teeth were shown in a circle in it. It's back was ripped open by tubes coming in and out again.

"Holy shit!" Ray screamed. Unfortunaly the creature heard and turned charging towards them. It was just about to land on Ray who was too paralyzed by fear to fire his gun at it. Luckily Mace was able to get his shotgun out and fired at the creature sending it flying back. Sadly, the creature was only stunned as it got up again and did something weird. It held its arms up and suddenly the skin broke and the creatures hand came flying out, still connected to the creature. The bones were connected by strange dark red tubes to the body. The arms starched out and tried to grab the team. Mace quickly charged forward and as he got only a few feet away he aimed his gun at the creature and fired his shotgun right at it's head. The close up blast completely destroyed the creature's head.

"Okay, what was that?" Ray asked looking at the corpse.

"Judging by the camera I installed in each of your helmets, it looked like a Leech Mutant," the Commander said.

"Leech Mutant?" Ray asked confused.

"Yes, you see, the Zeta-Beast created small dark red Leeches based on real leeches. They can go into a human's body and turn it into what you just saw," he explained.

"Gross," Ray said looking at the body. And with that they continued on.

They kept moving with Mace and Cap in front, and Ray and Tony at the back. As they continued they were all covered in fear. Suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the air. "Shit, is it another Leech Mutant?" Mace asked rifle up. The footsteps continued yet they didn't see anybody coming.

Ray suddenly heard what sounded like something getting cut and suddenly the roof came down. He quickly pushed Tony out of the way leaving him at the other side of the debris and the rest of the team on the other.

"Ray!" Tony screamed, through a small hole they could see Ray holding his rifle waiting for whatever was supposed to come. Suddenly and with amazing speed his legs were both sliced off by the knee. He fell down and as he tried to reach for his rifle something grabbed him by the neck.

Ray's point of view

I looked and saw into the nothingness that was holding me up. The pain I felt was on the verge of death, I could feel it yet I couldn't. It was a pain that made me feel like I was alive yet dead. I felt like I existed yet I was dead. And then I saw it, the two red eyes that seemed to look into my soul and burn me inside. "Burn in hell," I whispered as I could feel a hand cover my head and so very slowly he ripped my head from my neck and I felt the light of Heaven consume me.

Normal POV

Tears went down in Tony's eyes as he and the rest of Delta Team ran away from what just happened. "Tony calm down, I know you're upset, but the faster we plant the Devil Nuke the faster we can go," Captain Arrowhead said trying to make him feel better. "Yeah man, Cap's right," Mace added. And with that they continued on.

"Sir, we're approaching the center," Cap said after about an hour of being in this hell hole. "Shh, did you guys here that?" Tony asked hearing something that sounded like a voice. They looked around and there a distance away looked like two soldiers running towards them.

"Thank God man!" one said running over. "We've been trapped in this shit hole for God knows how long!" He screamed.

"Don't worry, we're Delta Team. Just come with us and we'll get you out of here," Cap said.

Suddenly they heard rattling coming from the air duct above them. It broke open as dozens of Leeches fell and landed on the soldiers. Within seconds the Leeches ate into the soldiers and began to mutate them. "Shit!" Mace yelled and quickly killed them with his shotgun tearing them apart.

"Ah horse crap!" Tony said hearing a sound.

They all turned around to see... An old scientist. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he begged. "Huh, who the hell's the shrimp?" Mace asked looking at the short old man. The man cleared his throat and said, "My name is not shrimp it is Doctor Aaron Orion, also known as Dr. A by most."

"Right, So Doc what are you doin here?" Cap asked.

"I have been sneaking around staying away from those...those...monstrosities !" he explained.

"Okay then stick close and we'll-" Cap was suddenly interrupted by five Leech Mutants who came running down the hall.

"Ah horseshit!" Mace screamed. "Yo, you guys get the shrimp outta here, I'll take care of these bastards," Mace said and started to gun the Leech Mutants down.

"But-" Tony began but Mace interrupted him.

"Go! The Mace can take care of these mother fuckers," Cap put his hand on Tony's shoulder to reassure him and they ran off with Doctor A.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" Tony asked as they ran off.

"I'm positive. Now come on, we have to keep going," Captain Arrowhead responded. Just then Doctor interrupted, "We have to be careful. Some of parts of the ground might have been weakened to work as traps by the Ze-" Just then the ground under them fell apart and they fell straight down. "AH SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!!" Tony screamed as they fell down.

Finally they landed and they hit the ground hard. "I fuckin hate this place," Cap said. "Hey Cap, check it out, look where we are," Tony said and looked around. They were in the Core room.

"Yes! Commander, we have reached the Core room," Cap said speaking into his radio. "Good job soilder! There should be elevators down the hall on your right. Get it going, but first the Devil Nuke," the Commander ordered.

"Roger," Cap responded.

Cap then switched the radio to talk to Mace. "Mace?" Silence "Mace?" Still silence. "Mace do you read me?" There was silence coming from Cap as he whispered, "No."

With Mace three minutes ago

"Yeah! What you got, mother fucker?" Mace yelled and shot the last Leech Mutant. "Heh piece of cake," Mace said and started to walk down the way he saw his friends go. Suddenly the sound of foot steps filled the air.

"Yo, who's there?" Mace yelled, gun at the ready. He then saw a figure in the shadows. He saw the figure holding what looked like a sword, and made a simple slash in the air. "Yo, you missed bast-" and before Mace knew it he was sliced in half by the shockwave of the sword. The figure walked up to the upper part of Mace which was lying on the ground, holding a small dagger and with a quick slice beheaded him.

Back with the rest of the team present time

"OK, Tony set the Nuke; I'll go to the elevator and set it up to go. Doctor stay here with Tony," Arrowhead ordered as he handed Tony the Devil Nuke. And with that they split up.

"Sir, Tony is putting the Nuke in a safe spot and I'm ge-" Cap stopped as he heard it. Footsteps. He quickly held his gun high.

"Okay the Devil Nuke is in. You ok, Doc?" Tony asked putting the small Nuke in a crack on the ground.

"I'm fine let's just get out of here," he said scared.

"Hey Cap is the elevator here?" Tony yelled. "Cap!" he screamed. "No!" Tony screamed and ran off to go check on Cap with the good doctor right behind him.

Right as they got there they saw Captain Arrowhead's last moments. They saw in one swift move his head came clean off. Tony looked and saw the creature that killed his friends.

The creature was nine feet tall and was covered in silver armor. His helmet had two horns on each side of his helmet. On his helmet was a V-shaped opening for sight and two red eyes that shined in the darkness. The armor on his chest had a large emblem of two swords crossing over each other in an X. Two shoulder pads stuck out on top of his shoulders. His two gauntlets on each arm had a slight attachment on it with a slight crack in a straight line. 

The creature turned and saw Tony and Doctor A. It then reached and picked up a bag that was on it's belt. It threw the bag to the ground and they saw what was inside. In it was the heads of Mace and Ray.

"You! You killed all my friends!" Tony screamed. Tony reached and grabbed a grenade and threw it at the creature.

"Solider we have to go! That was one of the Headhunter projects," Doctor A yelled as he pulled on Tony's arm to the elevator.

"Hunter project?" Tony asked. "Amazingly strong warrior designed to do nothing, but kill-" the good doctor was suddenly beheaded by a weapon that looked almost like a ninja star. "Shit!" Tony yelled turning and seeing the Headhunter.

He quickly fired his rifle, but suddenly the Headhunter disappeared. "Where the hell did it go?" he said looking around. He then heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and rolled forward dodging a sword. He then reached down and grabbed his last grenade and threw it. It exploded right in the Headhunter's face. Tony then ran threw the smoke and into the elevator and left. "Sir, blow the Nuke now!" Tony said over the radio. A huge explosion echoed through the air.

After the trip back up

"Good job, Delta Team!" the Commander said as the elevator came up. He then stopped and realized that only Tony was there. "Where's everyone?" the older man asked.

"Gone sir," Tony said and with that walked off.

Two months later Tony's POV

After going to each of my friends funerals I also got a promotion and a new team. I was at my room daydreaming at my home when just then my Commander walked in. "Captain Tony," he said.

"Commander," I replied.

"I have some bad news Captain" he said.

"What?" I said rudely. That's just how I've been since the death of my friends.

"It didn't work" he said.

"What didn't work?" I asked, but in my heart I could tell what.

"The Nuke. It didn't work," the old man said.

"What? Why the hell not? We planted the Devil Nuke, it should've worked, damn it!" I shouted.

"We underestimated the Queen's stolen intellect," he said. "Don't you mean 'traitorous intellect', damn it!?" I screamed.

"You see the Zeta-Beast was going to be used as super-soldiers, but High Command ordered the project to end. The scientist who created the Zeta-Beast was enraged, she then input her own mind into the Queen Seed," he explained. "Queen Seed?" I asked.

"The young infant seed of the Queen. She put her mind in the computer examining it and found a way to download her own mind into it. She gained control of all the Zeta-Beast. She also acquired a hatred to all humans," the Commander said. "All I ask is for you to be ready to be called for the service of not only the USA, but for the whole world," the old commander pleaded.

"I'll be ready" I promised.

"Thank you, Captain," the older man said and walked off. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My name is Captain Tony Johnson.

I am a high ranking part of the army and one of it's best.

I got everything I ever dreamed of having.

All I had to do was give everything I cared for up.

I want to go back. Captain Arrowhead was like my father. Ray was my best friend. Mace was like an older brother to me. My family was gone. I will avenge their deaths.

I looked out the window and up to the sky. Tears fell down my cheek as I tightened my fist. I soon broke down in tears.

End

Man I am good! But man I'm tired. (Yawn). R n R. Now time for a nap. .


	6. D is for Death, Doom, and Devil

A/N Morning everybody. Hey if you're reading this then I want you to review, I don't give a damn if you're lazy or if you don't fully like my story, review with constructive criticism. JUST REVIEW!!!!

Me: On with the story

Warning! If you are easily frightened do NOT read this chapter, just skip it. If you are brave have fun.

D is for Death, Doom, and Devil

Our story shall first begin in a black castle in the city towering over buildings. The night: quiet and silent; the world around the city: empty and silent... "BRING ME FOOD!" Yeah, wrong again. Inside the castle there was Death the lord of fear in the Zeta-Beast army. In the room with him were creatures that resembled the werewolves, vampires, and other famous monsters bowing to him.

Death was around fifteen feet. And he a human looks, but was red. His arms were long. His nails were around half a foot. His eyes were totally red. His head was bald and red. His teeth were long and sharp. And saying he looked scary was the understatement of the year.

One of the creatures who resembled a werewolf walked over to a nearby cage filled with humans. It then saw a small little girl around five holding a woman who was probably her mom.

"No please! Not my baby!" she pleaded. But the creature tore her from her arms and brought her to Death. "Mmm children. Delicious." Death said as his tongue slithered out like a snake. The girl's scream echoed through the castle and across the land. The humans in the cages all looked away as blood and organs were eaten and were drunk. "Is your hunger gone, sir?" a creature looking like a mummy said.

"Ye-" Death stopped and closed his eyes. "He is here" Death whispered. "The Devil Blade" he said and with a movement of his hand over the cage the humans changed. Some grew and had their limbs crack or just broke off. Others had fur come out of their skin. Or their skin became paler.

Soon all the people either looked like monsters and others just decomposed into zombies. "Let's see if even the Devil is immune to fear. Go my beast! Hunt and bring him me" Death ordered. The beast and creatures left to kill.

A few miles away

"Did you hear that?" Blade asked Liz and Bobby hearing a scream. "Huh I didn't hear anything" Bobby said. "Me neither" Liz added. "Must have been my imagination" Blade said still wondering.

Suddenly Blade heard footsteps, and turned to see what it was and all he saw was nothing. D you heard that right? Blade thought. Calm yourself, I heard that as well D said.

"Ahhh!" Bobby's voice went through the air. "Crap that can't be good" Blade said and ran to the scream. The fool probably got attacked by some stray Zeta-Beasts D joked. As soon as Blade got there he saw Bobby and Liz being attacked by...Zombies! Oh come on now I'm fighting zombies! Blade thought. Wish I could say it was nice knowing you, brother D said.

The zombies' bodies were decayed, and some had their limbs gone. Their skin gray and their eyes and hair pale. Their eyes were pale as well with the color slightly gone. Their cloths were ripped and some zombies cloths were so torn up they showed more uh private parts which I won't talk about.

Blade then felt a strange fire within him. His anger focused on the zombies grew and continued to heat up. Suddenly out of Blade's left palm a stream of fire. As soon as it touched the zombies they were consumed in the flames and burned to ashes.

"Damn, since when could you shoot fire?" Bobby asked. "I-I'm not sure" Blade replied looking at his left hand which was glowing red.

D what does his mean? Blade asked. All Blade heard was silence. D! Blade yelled in his mind. _Huh? Oh yes, it seems you have unlocked a new ability _D quickly answered. Just how many powers do I have exactly? Blade thought asked. _Power, young Blade is only described through the warrior D responded. _...Huh? Blade asked. _It means that only you can answer that question, though I must admit I hadn't suspected that you would be this powerful this soon _D commented.

The conversation between the two was broken when Liz shook Blade's shoulder. "You okay? You spaced out" Liz asked concerned. "Uh yeah I'm fine" Blade quickly said and the three continued to go forward.

Later

"Hey did you hear that?" Blade asked hearing what sounded like howling. "Yeah sounded like a wolf" Bobby said. "In the city? I doubt i-" Liz's voice was suddenly cut off.

"Liz? Where'd you go?" Blade asked. "Hey Bobby, you see where Liz went?" Blade asked, but Bobby was gone.

"Shit" Blade whispered as his hands turned to energy beams. But suddenly he felt himself freeze and all he saw was a red, and he heard an evil laugh. "Fool" was the last word he heard.

Later with Death

We find Death the cruel lord of fear, destruction, and well death in a dark room. The only light was from three light green orbs with two other orbs nearby, probably used for the Queen and the other Knight.

On the three glowing orbs were the faces of Cronos, Aerial, and The Guardsman.

"So you were actually able to capture Blade?" Aerial asked. "Yes he had no idea of my powers or of my werewolves" Death responded.

"The Queen...will be...most...upset" Cronos said.

"Please it is only a moment of time before Devil Blade will betray us. The Queen is being foolish to trust him" Guards man argued.

"Yes, so the only way to stop him from betraying us and killing us all is" Aerial began.

"To" Cronos added

"Strike" The Guardsman said with a large smile.

"First" Death said and thus an evil agreement began against Blade between four of the Knights of Seera.

"Pray tell what did you do with Blade and his companions?" Aerial asked. "I trapped the humans in some extra Nightmare Chambers, and Blade in the Probe Chamber," Death answered with a grin.

With Bobby

"Oh man, what happened?" Bobby asked looking around.

All he saw was that he looked like he was in a desert, yet in front of him was a large lake.

In the lake there seemed to be a woman with long black hair covering her face. She wore a black robe that was drenched in water. Her arms were in the water as she was looking for something.

"Uh hey miss are you okay?" Bobby asked. The woman just stopped suddenly she slowly turned towards him. Her two eyes glowed and her hair covered her face.

I got a bad feeling about this Bobby thought.

The woman slowly moved her arms towards him, and suddenly her arms stretched out as she suddenly started screaming, and the scream was loud and painful for ears. She then grabbed Bobby who was paralyzed in fear as the arms grabbed his legs.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed. The hair of the woman moved out of the way to reveal the head of a horse! Her eyes shined red as she pulled him to her. "MY BABIES! WHERE ARE MY BABIES!?" she screamed (1). "Oh god, help me!" he screamed.

With Blade

Shit.

What the Hell happened? Blade thought.

Blade tried to move, but his body refused. All he saw was complete and total darkness.

Okay there are two explanations. Either A: Sprx glued my eyes shut again. Or B: I just got knocked out and something really weird is about to happen...I bet it's going to be B, Blade thought

Next thing Blade knew he saw a burning ancient city around him and he was standing in the middle of it. "Shit, this looks really familiar (see Advance chapter 4).

"I wonder if that old guy is here two?" Blade asked out loud.

Out of no where the noise of swords clashing was head. And Blade ran after to investigate.

As Blade got there he saw two people fighting with swords. They're from my vision Blade realized. It was true there was the young boy in silver armor fighting with a sword, and an old man holding a sword.

A closer look showed the young boy had silver hair with grey eyes. His armor resembled that like a knight except he had no helmet, and there were cuts and dents all over his armor.

While the old man was wearing an old brown robe that had holes in it. His hair was white and partly gone, yet despite his age, he fought with speed and strength. And it seemed he was still strong.

"Come now brother, you aren't that pathetic?" the old man asked.

The young boy filled with rage charged forward and his blade connected with the man's face.

The man grabbed his face and screamed in pain. Blood trickled down his cheeks. But soon his scream was replaced with a laugh. The young boy looked at the man confused as he continued to laugh.

The boy and Blade stared at the man with an insane look in his eyes; the man slowly reached and grabbed the cut the sword had made. And to the boy's amazement the old man slowly started to pull at the cut.

To the young warrior's surprise and Blade's the old man's part he was tearing at was torn right off. Under his face was skin, a new red skin.

Suddenly all his skin began to rip right off, blood blew everywhere. Under the skin was now red skin. The man grew to eight feet tall; his robe turned from brown to black, two horns appeared on his head.

"Now to end this!" he screamed.

"Ah shit" Blade said.

"Damn it" the boy whispered.

Suddenly everything stopped around Blade. Everything started to move around him and next thing Blade knew he was in a room.

It wasn't any room. It looked like the throne room to a palace. In front of Blade was a silver throne with a man sitting on it. The man had a white beard and he just seemed to glow goodness. The man was wearing a white robe with a purple sash over his shoulder.

In front of the man were three men bowing to him. One was the young Blade saw early; with him were the old man, and the young man from his earlier vision. The young man in the middle and older guy to his left, and the boy on the right.

"Hello Holy Lord. Why have you summoned us three?" the man asked.

"I have asked you three here to give you a"

Suddenly everything started to shatter around Blade. And before Blade knew it he was in a dark room, with chains holding him to the wall.

"Damn what the hell just happened?" Blade asked. _You answer me. I was barely able to break you from that strange vision. _D explained. "Uh yeah, thanks" Blade thanked. _You must be careful and do not believe these odd visions, you don't know what to trust _Dwarned

"Yeah. Hey do you know where the others are?" Blade asked. There was a moment of silence from D. _They are probably in some other chambers. But do you truly think we should save them? They would only hinder our mission _D asked. "Yes I'm sure" Blade answered and easily broke free from the chains and walked off, and out a steel door, after kicking it down.

Blade looked and saw he was in a hallway of steel doors. "So witch door should we go through?" Blade asked. _What do I look like? A map?_ D responded. "Well you know I've never seen what you really look like" Blade said as he started to walk towards a door.

_Perhaps one day. Wait are you actually going to try and open one of these doors? _D asked. "Of course. How else can I save my friends?" Blade asked. _I still think we should leave them _D said. "I promised them that they'd be safe" Blade said and with that he opened the door and walked in.

Next thing Blade knew he was falling. He finally landed face first. When he looked up he saw a black portal closing.

"Ah shit" Blade said and looked around. He saw that he was on a tall stone tower. Around him were many buildings below, all made out of stone. By the looks this city seemed ancient. The sky was riddled with black clouds; the only light was from the lighting, coming from the storm above. And the city seemed to be on the shore and the sea nearby was sending giant waves everywhere.

Rain pelted down Blade's head as he looked around. "Damn, now where am I?" Blade asked out loud. He got an answer by a huge roar.

"Ah fuck berries" Blade said as turned around. In front of him was a gigantic monster. "Ah double fuck berries!" Blade screamed.

The creature was about a hundred feet tall. It seemed to be completely made of green tentacles. It's head was small compare to the body, but still huge. On the face was a beard of eighteen huge, green, tentacles. On the creature's back were two horned wings. It's legs were somewhere in the water, so it was unknown if it even had legs. The monster's hands were clawed and with only four claws.

Blade quickly jumped off right as the creature hit the tower he was on. He then saw hundred of people running away from the creature screaming, "Cthulhu! It's Cthulhu!"(2).

"Shit! Double shit! Mega shit" Blade screamed as he jumped from building to building away from the creature known as Cthulhu. "Why the hell does almost everything I meet wants to kill me!?" Blade asked jumping off of Cthulhu's arm.

_Stop talking and fight that thing! _D ordered. "Right" Blade said as he threw a ball of energy at the beast. The ball hit and seemed to do nothing to it.

"Ah shit! Got any ideas D?" Blade asked dodging a claw.

_Actually yes. Try that new ability of your _D advised. "Right...Uh how did I do it?" Blade asked. _You got mad. Now get angry and annihilate this creature! _D ordered.

"Right" Blade said and landed on the very top of a tower, and began to concentrate. Get mad. Get mad" Blade repeated. Soon he felt a familiar burning in his left hand. "Raging Dragon!" Blade screamed as a huge blast of flames went flying out of his hand, and the blast soon took the shape of a dragon. The blast went flying and it went right through Cthulhu, creating a massive hole in it.

_Raging Dragon? _D asked. "It sounded cooler in my head" Blade explained. As Blade talked to D a nearby door slowly opened to reveal darkness.

"Think that's our way out?" Blade asked jumping down and examining it. _Only one way to find out _D answered. "I have a bad feeling about this" Blade whispered as he walked in.

"AAAHHHHH!" Blade screamed as he fell straight down, again. Finally Blade landed face first in dirt. "Ow. Why is it that everywhere I go I get hurt?" Blade asked. _I only have these words to say: Sucks to be you _D joked. All of a sudden the sound of screaming filled the air.

"That sounded just like..." Blade turned and saw Bobby, or he saw Bobby's head as it started to go into a lake.

"Blade! Help me! Help..." Bobby continued to go deeper into the water. "I'm coming" Blade yelled as he jumped and put his hand into the water and grabbed what he hoped was Bobby's shirt collar. Luckily it was and he pulled him up, sadly the horse headed lady cam up as well.

"Holy crap, what is that thing? Blade asked. "I don't know just shoot it" Bobby said afraid. A ball of fire appeared in Blade's left hand and he threw it, hitting the horse, lady, thing in the head. It let out a scream and went back into the water.

"Think that killed it?" Blade asked as Bobby crawled up, back to land. Suddenly the creature came back up except now it was riding a pillar of water. "No" Bobby answered. "Ah shit" Blade said as he began to shoot balls of fire.

The fire balls all missed as the creature just went back into the water or just fried water at the balls. "This isn't working!" Blade screamed. _Then perhaps a new approach is needed, stopping fighting so aggressively and be calmer _D commanded. Blade sighed and sat down on the ground. "Ah Blade" Bobby began, but Blade ignored him.

Clear my mind Blade thought. Soon the fire inside him was replaced by coolness inside of him. Soon Blade's right hand glowed blue. "Shark Shard!" Blade screamed as a huge shard of ice blew out of his right hand. As the shard flew out it turned into the shape of a huge shark.

As the ice shark came closer to the horse woman it suddenly dived into the lake below. The horse woman had a look of confusion, but Blade had a smile on his face. "Million Shard Strike!" Blade screamed suddenly out of the water came the shark which broke apart into hundreds of shards of ice, and they all went and tore right through the horse lady thing.

"Since when could you shoot ice out?" Bobby asked. "I have no idea" Blade answered looking at his hands. I can control fire and ice Blade thought amazed. _You have truly got for stronger, but you come up with very odd names. Are they necessary? _D asked. "It helps me think back to my friends back at Shuggazoom" Blade explained since his friends named their attacks.

"Come on Bobby" Blade ordered. "Where?" Bobby asked not seeing a way out. Just then a steel door appeared in front of them. "Does that answer you're question?" Blade asked as he kicked the door down. "Pretty much" Bobby answered as they walked through.

As they walked in they were in another hallway filled with more steel doors. "So which do we go through?" Bobby asked. An answer came in the form of a scream from a familiar voice.

"Liz!" they both said and ran towards the door the scream came from. "Bobby keep the door open I'll save Liz" Blade ordered as he opened the door and ran in.

"Liz! Liz where are you?" Blade yelled. All of a sudden Blade heard a muffled scream, and ran to it. Blade found Liz or he thought he found Liz. What he found was a cocoon that had a voice in it.

With a slice of Blade's blade he sliced it in half. And out fell Liz, right on Blade. "Thank god, Blade thank you!" Liz screamed, and hugged Blade around his neck.

Blade was, well he seemed a cross between happy and scared. If he weren't a total robot he probably be blushing. He was happy to get a hug from a girl; he never really received them back home. Back home he was fighting, training, wondering about his past, or just walking around. He was scared because he basically had no idea what to do.

It took some will power, but Blade was able to grab Liz's hands and took them off. "Come on, we got to get out of here" Blade ordered. "Wait Blade you have to be careful of the-" Liz was soon silence by Blade's hand. "Shh did you just here something?" Blade asked.

Finally Liz was able to get Blade's hand off her mouth. "That's what I'm trying to tell you there's a giant-".

The two suddenly looked behind them hearing something. And saw a giant "SPIDER!" Liz screamed pointing at the giant black widow.

"Oh shit" Blade yelled. "Liz get to the door! I'll hold it off!" Blade ordered.

With that Blade jumped and punched the spider in the face. A stream of web coming out of the spider's mouth, and caught Blade's foot. "Oh craaaaaaaaapppppp!" Blade yelled as the spider twisted it's head sending Blade flying.

As Blade flew the web napped sending Blade to the wall. "Damn" Blade whispered. Another stream of web was coming, but this time Blade caught it in his right hand.

"Nice try!" Blade yelled as he froze part of the web and broke it off. He then held it like a Bo staff. "Come on" Blade ordered holding the ice staff with one hand and one hand out opened palm. And the creature fired a storm of webs.

If this was a movie it would seem amazing. Hundreds of webs shot out of the spider's mouth as Blade moved with amazing speed. The webs that weren't chopped were dodged. The Bo staff spinning at amazing speed, the spider getting more and more tired, and Blade fighting hard.

AS Blade continued to run and fight he didn't notice one of the random streams of web behind him. "Hey!" Blade screamed as another web grabbed and threw the ice Bo staff. And before Blade knew it he was covered in web.

"Ah CRAP!" Blade yelled as the spider came forward. "No way!" a voice screamed, as suddenly as Liz came down holding the ice staff.

She then used the ice staff and stabbed one of the spider's eyes. The creature stepped back and let out what sounded like a scream.

"Thanks" Blade said and charged up fire around him freeing him. "Raging Dragon Hydra Formation!" he yelled as a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Out of the ball came a dragon's neck and head, and another, and another, soon there were hundreds of dragons. As Blade threw the ball the dragons attacked the spider and the ball they all came from began to call.

_Dear lord brother! Must you name your attacks? _D asked. Shut up Blade mentally ordered. _Very well just please make better names _D said, and with that he shut upped.

"Come on" Blade commanded as he pulled on Liz's hand. "We have to get out of here before that ball blows!" Blade yelled. Blade then looked behind him and saw that Liz was to slow. "Here's a better idea" Blade said a he flipped Liz into his arms as he carried her bride style towards the door.

"Also I thought I told you to get out?" Blade asked as they neared the door. "Bet I'm not as dependent as the girls from where you're from, huh?" Liz asked putting her arms around Blade. You'd be surprised Blade thought thinking of Nova and Jin may. He then realized Liz had her arms around his neck, and he felt odd about it, but ignored it.

They soon came to the door, and past it. "Bobby shut the door now!" Blade commanded and Bobby quickly did.

You guys o-" Bobby suddenly stopped and realized some facts.

A: His sister's arms were around Blade's neck

B: Blade was holding her like a bride

C: They were both breathing deeply

D: They were both tired and sweating

"Uh what were you guys doing in there?" Bobby asked afraid to ask. "We got attacked by a giant sp-" Blade was interrupted by a huge explosion coming from the fireball he threw earlier.

"Spider" Blade finished.

"Come on guys lets get out of here before things get even worse" Blade said putting Liz down. "If that's even possible" Liz commented. "I don't think I can allow you to leave" a voice said. _Well that's not a good sign _D commented.

Suddenly the ground under Blade and his friends gave way and they fell straight down. As they fell Blade fell in a chute sending another direction from Liz and Bobby.

"Where'd Blade go?" Bobby asked as they continued to fall. "I don't know, but I hope it's better then where we're headed" Liz answered as the saw the end of the hole.

They soon fell to the bottom of the hole. They found themselves in a small square room. The room seemed to be made out of red bricks, and was rather small.

"So where are we exactly?" Bobby asked. "I have no idea. I just hope things don't get worse" Liz said.

Suddenly the whole place began to shake. "Oh crap" Liz whispered as the walls slowly began to move towards them. "Oh come on!" Liz yelled. "This just like in the movies" Bobby said trying to push a wall back. "Well did they get out of there in the movies?" Liz asked pushing the same wall. "Uh actually they usually don't. Either the walls stop or they die" Bobby said, suddenly afraid. "Ah crap" Liz whispered. I just hope Blade's okay Liz thought.

With Blade

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Blade screamed as he fell.

Finally the trip ended and Balkde fell in some wet stuff. "I really hope this is water" Blade said.

"It is not" a voice said. All of a sudden lights were turned on to reveal Blade was in a sea of blood!

All around him was Blade. He was just lucky he landed in a shallow part of it. There were also huge piles of human body parts. Some were sorted in huge piles. Others were just simply drifting by. All around him, blood, body parts, and a very deadly opponent.

Death.

"You're Death the Knight of Seera!" Blade realized. "Yes and you are Blade" Death said as he walked forward to Blade.

Before Blade did or said anything he was covered in a red aura. "How dare you capture me?" Blade yelled, but it wasn't Blade anymore. It was Devil Blade.

"I and the rest of the Knights have made a choice. KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL US!" Death screamed and attempted to hit Devil Blade with his nails.

But Devil Blade was strong he grabbed the hand, and with amazing strength tore it off.

"Heh nice try" Death said with a smile. Strangely some of the blood moved to where the hand was and became a new hand. "Please" Devil Blade said and fired a blast of energy. But the blood came up and covered Death and he disappeared in it.

The blood then raised and captured Devil Blade in it. And froze as it captured Devil Blade. "Impressive, no? I can manipulate blood" Death explained as he came out of the water. "Heh pathetic" Devil Blade commented and broke free easily.

"Now I shall show you true fear" Devil Blade said with a sadistic smile. His hands turned into blades and he took a fighting stance. Death charged forward blindly.

Death tried a blind strike at Devil Blade and missed. "What the?" Death wondered seeing Devil Blade had disappeared. "Behind you" Devil Blade whispered and with speed sliced Death to pieces.

But as the pieces fell they stopped in mid-air. They all went to one another and became Death once more. "Nice try" Death said as he charged forward once more.

The two fought and there seemed to be no winner. "Time to end this!" Devil Blade yelled as a ball of fire was formed in his hands. The ball flew and hit Death's head destroying it.

Time moved slowly as Death's body stood there as Devil Blade stared at it. Suddenly an evil laugh filled the air. "You have forced my true power!" the voice which sounded like Death's filled the air.

All of a sudden the blood and the body parts all started to float and flew to Death's headless body. The parts formed Death, except changing him to an all new form.

This new form had three heads all looking like Death's original head, except bigger. They were all right next to each other side to side. The new Death had six huge arms with three on each side. He had a huge tail with a sharp pointed end. The tail seemed to be twenty feet long. Death himself seemed to grow to at least eighty feet breaking through the roof.

Devil Blade let out a sigh of annoyance. "You are not worth my time" he said as he let Blade retake control.

"Hey how did I get- HOLY SHIT!" Blade screamed as he realized two things. One he had moved to the center of the room. And two the giant monster in front of him.

The three heads of Death all let out a roar as the six arms went forward towards Blade. "Shit!" Blade screamed and slid under one of the arms.

Blade jumped over an arm, as another hand went straight for him. As the hand came forward fast, Blade put his right hand to the ground and an ice pillar appeared lifting him up. The pillar was soon smashed by Death's hand, Blade had jumped and grabbed on to the top arm on the left.

"Hey gruesome over here!" Blade yelled. Death tried to hit Blade again, but missed as Blade jumped to another hand. This continued for awhile, Death would try to his Blade and Blade would dodge and jump to the next arm.

"ENOUGH!" Death yelled and as Blade was in mid-air a blast of blood shot out of the center head. The blast shot forward and hit Blade and he was sent to the ground and was pinned.

The blast of blood crushed Blade against the ground. "No...I...Won't let...it end...like...THIS!" Blade screamed as he used his mental powers, and began to push the blood back.

"No" the left head of Death said in disbelief. "It can't be!" the head on the right added. "Guess what asshole. It be!!" Blade yelled as he stopped pushing with his mind. His arms glowed red and blue. "Double Elemental beam!" Blade yelled.

Fire and ice fired out of his hands blasting into and past the blood. The two blasts began to spin around one another and soon became one pure white blast.

"No! No it can't end like this! I am Fear! I am the lord of destruction! I am DEEEEEAAAAATTTTTTHHHH!" Death screamed as the blast hit him. The beam made a hole in Death right at his heart.

Time was slow as Death stood there, but that changed as an explosion from Death filled the air. Then another, and another, and soon Death was absorbed in explosions, his body part shooting all over the walls.

As all the parts were around Blade they all slowly start to move and they tried to become Death again. "No more" Blade whispered or should I say Devil Blade!

A ball of fire formed in Devil Blade's hand and he smashed it into the ground. As the ball hit the ground it sent out a shockwave of fire. Soon the whole room was on fire.

In all the fire a red aura covered Devil Blade, and rose into the air. "I am the Devil! I am fear! I am true power! I am the God of destruction!" Devil Blade yelled.

His very voice seemed to be amazingly powerful, because when Devil Blade was done screaming the place seemed to fall apart. In the destruction D when back into Blade.

"Oh what the hell happ-AAAHHHH!" Blade screamed realizing the ground under him was falling apart. All the bricks and walls were falling apart the monsters that had been in Death's castle were falling, but as they fell they were dissolving in a red mist.

Blade began to jump from brick to brick with amazing speed. As he jumped he saw something falling, Liz and Bobby!

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Blade yelled and jumped as fast as he could. Blade jumped and somersaulted over a brick and grabbed Liz bride style and grabbed Bobby by his belt.

Unfortunately they were straight to the ground with nothing to stop them. Right before they were about to hit the ground Blade let out a beam of energy out of his mouth holding them in the sir. When it finally stopped they fell painlessly.

As soon as Blade let go of Liz and Bobby Liz fell to her knees and grabbed Blade in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Blade!" Liz then did something that they would remember. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Liz soon realized what she did and let go of Blade.

"Uh well it's great to see that you're okay, Blade" Liz said blushing.

Blade was a cross of happy and wonderment. (Well what did you expect? He rarely does anything with girls! He's meditating, fighting, or killing people!) It was true Liz kissed him on the cheek last time, but this felt different.

_Brother! _D yelled. This got Blade's head back, "I'm glad to see you guys ok" Blade said. "The same" Bobby said giving Blade a high five. "Thanks you guys" Blade said.

Hey D, how'd I shoot that energy out of my mouth? Blade mentally asked. _Probably just some extra power you had from the mortar earlier (_See chapter 2)D explained. Wow talk about lucky Blade commented. _I doubt it was luck _D said.

"Well come on boys. We got to get to Death Valley" Liz shouted happy and the three friends walked off together.

The end

1. She is a true legend. She killed her kids by throwing them in a lake. Now she has been damned there and can't leave till she finds them and will drown anyone who looks into the water

2. A giant monster. The monster's name is the closes human talk can get. He or it is a horrid and dangerous monster

I don't own any of these monsters

Well there you go folks! Man I'm tired. Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to make a cross breed pair.

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

I said spoilers!

So just be warned

One more, spoilers

Things will work out in the end

Blade: Does that mean-

Me: SHUT UP!...R n R


	7. Monsters just fly, Heroes Soar Up High

A/N Hey folks sorry for not updating sooner, first my computer broke then my dad had to get a new one and some story files were deleted! Then I have to write this story then send it to my cousin in college who is both lazy and dumb, to proofread, andthen I can post the story, so it can take awhile. But enough talking from me lets get on with the story.

D: Blade100 owns Blade, me, and the others so-

Me: Hey isn't that Blade's job?

D: He's……taking a nap…..

Me:….You don't mean you...you...

Blade: (yawn) Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I took a little nap.

Me: …Forget it, on with the story! On a side note don't ask about the title…unless it's a compliment then go ahead say something.

Monsters Just Fly, Heroes Soar up High

We find Blade, Liz, and Bobby walking in a deserted city.

"Hey Liz you know where we are?" Blade asked looking around.

"Columbus City, Ohio," Bobby suddenly said. "What makes you say that?" Liz asked, confused.

"Look," Bobby said and pointed to a sign that had on it:

**Welcome To Columbus City, Ohio!**

"Hopefully we can find a store and real food here; I'm getting sick of eating of the random food we find on the street. Plus, I've worn this same outfit for months," Liz said looking at her worn out cloths.

"Maybe we can find you something," Liz said, looking at Blade.

Blade just said nothing, and they kept walking.

"Finally!" Liz screamed seeing a large mall, which oddly enough seemed fully intact.

"Come on!" she yelled and grabbed Blade's hand and ran into the mall.

"Hey!" Blade yelled, surprised, as they ran into the mall.

"Hey, what am I suppose to do while you're in there?" Bobby asked, not wanting to come along, but they had already gotten out of earshot.

He then turned and saw a large building with the words

**All You Can Eat**

"Alright!" he yelled and ran in.

In the mall

"So why am I here?" Blade asked as Liz started going around grabbing clothes and inspecting it.

"Before the Zeta-Beasts attacked, Bobby and I would go shopping all the time," Liz explained looking at a tank top.

"So basically you're curious to what it would be with me," Blade replied, looking at a shirt that had on it the words, 'I'm with stupid' and an arrow on it.

"Pretty much," she responded as she walked into a changing room, leaving Blade to just wait outside.

Blade leaned against the wall thinking about something.

_Something the matter, brother? _D asked. No, well yeah I guess Blade thought.

_What is i- wait! Is this about Liz? _D asked.

Yeah, I feel like I've known her before Blade responded.

_Yet you have only known about her for a few months, _D said.

Yet it feels like years Blade said.

Seeing that D didn't seem to have any answers Blade just decided to ask Liz herself.

"Hey Liz!" Blade shouted.

"Yeah?" Liz asked, from inside the changing room.

Can I ask you some questions?" Blade asked.

"Sure, shoot," she said.

Where should I start? Blade thought.

_I believe a good place to start is the beginning, _D advised.

"Liz, why did you kiss me?" Blade suddenly questioned.

There was a moment of silence until Liz finally answered. "The first or second time?" she asked.

"Both," Blade answered.

"Well, the first time I guess it was a good luck charm and…." Liz paused.

"And?" Blade asked.

"And I was wondering what it would feel like to kiss a robot," she said.

"And the second?" Blade asked as Liz hung her white tank top on the door.

"It just felt natural," she finally answered.

"Liz, what was your life before the Zeta-Beasts attacked?" Blade asked breaking the silence.

Liz waited awhile before she answered.

"Bad, Blade, back then me and Bobby lived with our parents," Liz answered.

"Your parents? You never talked about them, what were they like?" Blade asked.

"Terrible, our dad was a drunk and when he came home he beat me and Bobby up, telling us that we weren't good enough to exist. Our mom was a coward so she never argued with him about beating us. When the Zeta-Beasts attacked our parents were killed, but my fathers words still haunt me," she explained as tears started going down her cheek.

"Liz, are you okay?" Blade asked, entering and slightly tugged Liz's skirt signaling her to crouch down. As she did she came face to face with Blade.

Liz blushed as she realized that the only cover she had was her pink bra and her underwear.

"Liz, you are beautiful, you are smart, and you are strong, and never let anyone tell you otherwise," Blade said as he wiped some tears away from her cheeks.

"But you look far more beautiful when you're happy," Blade added as he rested his hand on Liz's left cheek.

Liz shivered at Blade's cold metal hand and Blade quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Blade quickly apologized.

"No, its okay you just surprised me, besides I always liked the cold," Liz said as held Blade's hand with both of hers. She then let her right hand go and put Blade's hand back to her cheek with her left hand still holding it.

And for awhile all they did was stare into each others eyes.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by a scream.

"That sounded like Bobby! Come on!" Blade ordered.

Liz quickly changed back to her clothes and ran with Bladeto go find what the scream was for.

"Bobby!" Liz yelled.

"I don't see him," Blade said.

_The fool probably just saw a little spider and ran off _D joked, and laughed at his own joke. This isn't the time Blade said.

The two continued to look around, but found no signs of Bobby.

"Guys! Help!" a voice screamed.

Liz and Blade looked up and saw Bobby being held by what looked like Grub with black bat wings, with Bobby being held by one of the creature's mouth.

"Liz, please don't tell me those are flying Grubs," Blade said looking at them.

"Hate to tell you Blade, but is says here they're Stingers. And they're very real," she said as she read the scanner.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he said, as he jumped to the sky.

_May I ask you how you're suppose to catch them, brother? Last time I checked you are unable to fly, _D asked.

I remember Advance was able to fly with self telekinesis, besides I can turn my hands to choppers, right? Blade thought, as he soared through the air.

_No offense brother, but that's hardly fast enough to get you to them _D said.

Good point Blade thought, and soon, he had another idea.

Blade turned his hand into an energy whip and let it go far and it caught the Stinger's right leg, and it let out a scream. "Maybe I should have rethouuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhttttt t ttthhhiiiss!!!" Blade screamed as he went flying with the Stinger.

"Man I always hated roller coasters!" Bobby screamed as the Stinger started spinning and doing loops.

The creature continued flying going through buildings, spinning, and doing air stunts, as Blade was flung all over the place.

"Enough of this!" Blade yelled. He was just about to shoot it with an energy ball, when all of a sudden he a tremendous force sent him flying down.

As Blade fell he opened his eyes to see what hit him.

"Pathetic," the figure said.

"Ah shit," Blade whispered after realizing who it was.

There flying in the sky was the half-human, half-bird Knight, Aerial!

Aerial was a total cross between human and bird. With a bird head, feet, and wings on her back, but with a female human body and arms. Also grey feathers covered her entire body.

As Blade fell, Liz was running to him as fast as she could. She quickly jumped on a nearby parked car and jumped off it with all her strength. And luckily she was able to catch him before he hit the ground and saved him.

Aerial was watching from above and then looked to the Stinger who had Bobby.

"Take the human to the nest! But do not eat him just yet!" she ordered.

"Yes, my Princess," it said and flew off with Bobby.

"Blade!" Aerial yelled as Blade reopened his eyes and still in Liz's arms. "Come to our nest in the west if you dare! If you do not then your human friend will be my children's next meal!" And with that she and the Stingers flew off.

"Blade, you okay?" Liz asked. 

"I'm fine, a little shaken, but fine," Blade answered, as Liz let him down.

"Good, now let's go," Liz said as she began walking with Blade.

"No, Liz," Blade ordered.

"What? But Blade it's obviously a trap! You should go with help, besides Bobby is my brother, it's my responsibility!" Liz argued.

"If you go you might die, and I will not take that chance. So you're staying," Blade said and walked off. 

Later

After walking west Blade saw a large tower and on the top of that tower was what looked like a nest.

Think that's it? Blade asked D.

_Brother, there's a nest on top of it, what do you think!? _D asked.

Just checking Blade thought and ran to the tower.

As blade got there he turned his fingers into claws and begun climbing.

There must be a better way to do this Blade thought.

_Sadly it seems there is not…LOOK OUT! _D yelled, but it was too late Blade was tackled by Aerial.

Aerial attacked and grabbed Blade with her talons.

Aerial quickly threw him to the ground, hard.

"You want to play!? Let's play!" Blade yelled as he shot a series of energy balls, but Aerial was too fast and dodged them all and hit Blade with her beak, sending him flying.

Blade got back up and fired a blast of fire at her, but once more, she dodged it.

"Nice try, but you are far to slow to catch me!" Aerial screamed as she hit Blade with her beak.

This isn't working D! Blade thought as Aerial continued to beat him up.

_What you need is a speed to match her speed, _D advised.

I know that, but I'm not fast enough! If only I had self-telekinesis like Advance had. 

Blade soon turned his hand to a whip and tried grabbing Aerial, but that plan backfired. Aerial just grabbed the whip with her talon, ignoring the burn, and flew with Blade right behind her.

Aerial flew up and down and all around sending Blade into buildings and the ground.

Aerial then looked and saw a power plant and had an idea and quickly flew to it.

Back with Blade he was dazed and had a few dents on him. He saw Aerial going down and saw her suddenly turn up.

Next thing Blade knew he was hit into the cable lines and into the generator, losing his grip on Aerial.

Blade let out a scream of pain as all the volts of electricity and the dents of being thrown combined.

As Blade screamed the purple color in his eyes disappeared and he felt to the ground with a bit of smoke.

"Almost too easy," Aerial whispered, and just for extra measure she landed hard on top of Blade, tore at his body with her harp talons and with that she flew off.

As she flew off she didn't notice Liz coming out from behind a car.

Inside Blade, D let out a sigh; _it appears I'll just have to take over while Blade sleeps _D planned, due to Blade blacking out.

"No, Blade!" Liz screamed as she fell to his body.

"No Blade, please wake up!?" Liz screamed.

Liz quickly started searching her mind trying to find some way to help Blade, that didn't include shaking and hitting his corpse.

Finally she came to an idea, but was slightly reluctant to actually do it.

"I hope this works," Liz whispered as she moved a bit of her hair out of the way of her face.

_What is she doing? _D asked as he paused form controlling Blade.

Liz then leaned her face closer to Blade, _She isn't going to… _D thought as he watched from within Blade.

"Please Blade…" Liz whispered as she became closer.

_Well, then a shame brother is asleep _D thought.

"Wake Up," Liz whispered, as her lips touched Blade's as she tries the kiss of life.

(And that's one of the reasons it's M)

_I might as well wake the brother up _D said, changing his mind, and gave some of his energy to Blade.

And Blade awoke alive and well, or at least as close as a guy like him can get.

"Liz? What happened?" Blade asked, putting his hand to his head.

"Aerial nearly killed you, she was too fast," Liz answered, helping Blade up.

"Well, I'll just have to try again," he said as he started walking back to the nest.

"What?! No way, she nearly killed you!" Liz argued, "What you need is something to give you a slight edge."

"Like what?" he asked, as he looked and found something…. A gun store.

"Are you ready?" Liz asked as they looked inside and found the dead store owner.

"I don't have much of a choice," he said, as he begun taking some guns.

_I will begin working on finding out how you can use telekinesis to fly _D said.

Later

Blade was literally armed to the teeth; I mean if he had teeth he would be.

He had a shotgun strapped to his back, two pistols with a belt and two gun holsters to hold them, two straps with grenades and ammo on his chest, and he was holding an automatic rifle in his hands.

"Any chance you'll stay here?" Blade asked Liz.

She said nothing, but just picked up some grenades, a revolver, and a shotgun.

"Just be careful," Blade told as they walked off.

At the nest

"You have to stay here, as soon as I go to open ground they'll attack," Blade ordered.

"But-" Liz argued.

"This isn't the ti-" Blade was suddenly cut off as he walked out of the alley, waiting for him were two Stingers, which grabbed and carried him off.

"Let go of me!" Blade ordered and fired his rifle at the creatures.

The creatures let go, and he was left falling from the sky

"Maybe I should have rethought this!" Blade screamed as he fell.

Blade was suddenly tackled again, knocking his rifle out of his hands, and this time by Aerial.

"So you live? Impressive, I'll be sure to make sure you die this time," Aerial said and tossed him into a building then down to a car. She grabbed him again and smashed him into a streetlight.

She then landed in front of Blade, "I was expecting something more," she said, looking at him.

Suddenly Aerial was stunned by Liz using her shotgun.

"Liz run!" Blade ordered and jumped up to fight, but five Stingers grabbed him and carried him off.

"You pathetic, little bitch!" Aerial screamed, and knocked the shotgun out of her hand, and grabbed Liz by the throat, choking her.

"I should kill you on the spot, but I enjoy watching my prey suffer before it dies, so come, let's see how your other human friend is doing!" Aerial said, and with that she flew off with Liz.

As they reached the top Liz saw her little brother Bobby, and as soon as she was dropped she ran to him and hugged him.

"Liz! You're okay!" Bobby said, happy. "It's great to see you too, Bobby!" Liz responded.

"As much as it saddens me to ruin such a glorious moment, my children will hatch soon and they're hungry," Aerial said as Liz noticed the two large eggs around them.

The eggs cracked open and what seemed like giant baby chicks came out, that looked around the size of a small young man.

"Awwww, it looks so quiet!" Liz said looking at the three little babies.

All of a sudden the chicks let out a roar and their feathers fell off, and scales appeared over them, sharp teeth appeared in their mouth, and their eyes turned red.

"Yipe! Never mind!" Liz screamed, and jumped back.

"It was nice knowing you sis," Bobby whispered as the Demon chicks walked forward.

Back with Blade

"Let go of me!" Blade ordered as the Stingers held him back from helping his friends.

_Perhaps now is time, _D whispered, and suddenly Blade's eyes turned red, and to the Stinger's amazement they were all shot off without Blade even touching them. And Blade was left floating in the air all by himself.

Blade flew back to the nest at high speeds and head butted the Demon chicks hard.

As soon as Blade appeared time seemed to slow down as Aerial, Bobby, and Liz all stared in amazement at Blade.

"He can fly?" Bobby asked Liz.

"You can fly?" Liz asked Blade.

"It can fly?" Aerial asked herself.

"I can fly?" Blade asked D, confused.

_You can fly, _D confirmed.

"Missed me?" Blade asked as he levitated in the air.

Aerial let out a scream and tackled Blade flying off.

"Blade catch!" Liz screamed as she threw her revolver and Blade caught it.

Blade quickly kicked himself off Aerial and floated in the air.

"Alright lets g-" Blade was all of a sudden flown backwards right into a building.

"What the heck happened!?" Blade asked D.

_You yet have control over this new ability _D explained.

"Hehehe, nice try little monkey," Aerial said and latched herself forward taking Blade into another building.

Aerial stood in front of Blade and Blade lied on the ground. Aerial was about to attack with her talon, but Blade jumped back up and shot her in the left eye with the revolver using all it's ammo up.

With Aerial stunned Blade quickly flew off behind her. _Where are you going?! Finish her!_ D ordered.

I have to go check on Liz and Bobby, Blade thought as he flew off back to the nest.

Blade quickly flew back to the nest, and grabbed Liz bride style and Bobby by his belt.

"How come Liz always get the easy trip?" Bobby asked, as he hung from his belt.

"Sorry," Blade said and he used his levitation powers to let him fly two. "Ahh! I'm not sure if this is much better," Bobby commented, looking at the ground below.

As soon as they landed Blade ordered them to hide somewhere. Before they left Blade handed Liz his shotgun and Bobby his two pistols.

"You need them more then I do," Blade said and with that they ran off.

Just as they were out of site Aerial flew over, her left eye bleeding.

"You look good," Blade joked.

"Time for you to die," Aerial said and charged forward.

Blade quickly flew high in the air and Aerial followed, the two flew high in the air and they soon grappled with one another.

"I am the Princess of the sky and you shall die," Aerial screamed. 

"Less talk, more fight!" Blade screamed and kicked off of Aerial and flew off, with Aerial right behind him.

Blade flew between two buildings and when Aerial flew over Blade disappeared.

"Hiding, little monkey?" Aerial asked looking around.

"No, teaching you a couple of lessons!" Blade's voice screamed as he suddenly appeared from under Aerial and gave her a strong punch sending her flying up.

"Lesson one: Always check below you for the enemy, when you fly. Second is," Blade begun as he flew amazingly fast and appeared above Aerial, "Don't let your guard down!" And with a strong kick Aerial went flying straight down.

Aerial was spiraling straight down and crashed into a building.

Blade looked down below him and slowly descended looking for Aerial.

Aerial all of a sudden appeared behind Blade and grabbed him. As soon as she had a good grip on him she flew off with him.

Aerial flew back to her nest and when she got to the top she let go of Blade and kicked him down on the ground.

"Children attack!" Aerial ordered as three Stingers and 5 demon chicks appeared.

Blade blew a blast of fire and killed the Stingers, easily. He then froze the Demon chicks with a blast of ice and threw them all at Aerial, with his levitation.

"The large pieces of ice hit Aerial, and before she got up Blade grabbed her in a telekinesis hold.

A ball of energy appeared in Blade's hand and he aimed it Aerial.

"Go on! Do it!" Aerial screamed, waiting for her death.

Blade stared at her long and hard, "No, I'm not a murder," Blade put his hand down and let go of Aerial.

Aerial fell to the ground and instantly charged towards Blade. Blade eyes turned red and stabbed her with his blade.

"Go to Hell," Blade whispered as he then threw her corpse off the nest and down to the ground below.

As she fell to the ground Devil Blade turned back to Blade.

And Blade flew back to Liz and Bobby.

"Good job, Blade!" Liz screamed and hugged Blade and Bobby put his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it first Death, now Aerial!" Bobby screamed.

"Blade are you okay?" Liz asked, noticing Blade seemed spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm fine let's go," Blade ordered.

"Oh come, at this rate it will take forever," Bobby complained.

Just then two Demon chicks appeared. "I have an idea," Blade said.

Later

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Blade?" Liz asked as she and Blade rode on top of a Demon chick.

"You have a better one?" Blade asked as Liz held him making sure not to fall.

"Hey Liz, how long does it take for these things to turn to Stingers?" Bobby asked.

"Let's see, about a week," Liz read from her Scanner.

"We should get there by then, right?" Blade asked.

"Yeah," Liz answered, but then what happens? Liz thought.

That night

As Liz and Bobby slept and Blade meditated, D took control of Blade, changing him into Devil Blade.

Devil Blade walked out of the building they were in and waited, and soon out of the shadows came Seera, The Queen of all Zeta-Beasts.

"Devil Blade Knight! I demand a reason why you have killed two of my knights!" She yelled.

"Coup d'état," Devil Blade said.

"What?" The Queen asked.

"I believe your Knights are planning a coup, to overthrow you," Devil Blade explained.

"Why should I believe you?" Seera asked.

"What would I get out of overthrowing you, besides I had no reason to kill Death and Aerial, they attacked me," he explained.

"Those fools I will kill them!" Seera screamed.

"No, I have a better idea my Queen," Devil Blade said.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"Leave them to me, they will attack I will kill them," he explained.

"Very well then," Seera said and disappeared within the shadows.

I serve no one, others serve me, Devil Blade thought.

_Liars and traitors will die, but I will choose when Devil Blade does_, Seera thought as she disappeared.

Two powerful beings, waiting to betray the other, who is on whose side, and who will win?

Only time will tell.

AN Another chapter, another dead knight. That's two down three to go!

Blade: I have a bad feeling about what is to come Blade100

D: You have a guy like Blade100 as your author, what do you expect?

RnR!


End file.
